We hope to clarify the effects of conflict as previously studied as but one aspect of the disruptive effects of perceptive uncertainty and manipulative unpredictability on the behavior of subhuman primates. In addition, it is necessary that we be able to identify certain environmental factors that either act upon the development of neurotigenic behavior or in turn are affected by its presence. One of these complex interactions involves the effects of alcohol specifically (a) the effect of alcohol on a subject's response to the introduction of stress through conflict; (b) alcohol's effect on the acquisition of various discriminations (visual-spatial-temporal); and (c) whether a preference for alcohol can be developed in subjects exposed to varying type of stress. Two experimental procedures will be employed. Experiment one will utilize a five-stage operant discrimination involving food reinforcement, shock punishment and avoidance behavior. The administration, removal, and voluntary consumption of ethanol upon the acquisition of such behavior will be investigated via various parametric manipulations. The second experiment investigates the interactive effects of shock avoidance and food reinforcement and alcohol upon the acquisition of a visual-spatial-temporal discrimination. Following this, the effects of ethanol administration and removal upon the previously mentioned discrimination will be investigated under reversal conditions.